Siblings
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: [1sentence] Because blood is thicker than water. [Not incest]


**Siblings**

_**Gentle**_

Zuko always knew his sister played dirty, and it never failed to stun him, those moments when he would fall to the ground, and she would extend a hand to help him up.

_**Young**_

Though she was born second, she never acted her age, and people often mistook Azula for the older one, and Zuko as her little brother.

_**Wrong**_

As brother and sister, it was normal that they should fight; sometimes though, it escalated to the point where they would say things siblings should never, ever say to one another.

_**Last**_

It was often on days when she was bored, or when she had trumped him for the umpteenth time, that Azula sometimes wondered what it was like to be in her brother's place.

_**Thousand**_

Despite the vast oceans and distances that separated the two, one was never too far from the other's mind, whether they were being remembered for better or worse.

_**Wait**_

There was a time when Zuko would watch from a distance, and see how his sister would try and catch up to him; now he feels that he is the one doing the running, and she the one getting farther and farther away.

_**Cool**_

In their youth, the two siblings would often find themselves in troublesome situations (usually courtesy of Azula); it never ceased to amaze Zuko the way his sister could lie, even to their father's face, without the slightest tremor or shifting of the eyes.

_**King**_

As his sister sits on the throne in Ba Sing Se, Zuko wonders if this is some sort of foreshadowing of events to come.

_**Command**_

Zuko always knew Azula was domineering, he just never knew how in-control she could be, until he watched her addressing the Dai Li one day, shortly before their return to the Fire Nation.

_**Soul**_

Azula sometimes watched her brother as he interacted with others in the palace of Ba Sing Se, and contemplated the differences of their actions, and what ultimately influenced their decisions.

_**Picture**_

In a room in the Fire Nation palace, there hangs a portrait of four people, each resembling the other strongly; no one can guess that behind the bright smiles and shining eyes there lay secrets even the walls themselves dare not tell.

_**Hold**_

As children, they did not show their affections, yet there were those moments in time when the animosity was not as great, and they could tug on the frail rope that tied one to the other.

_**Fool**_

Often, the greatest lies they would hear were the ones they told themselves.

_**Need**_

Though she never acknowledged his skills or considered him a true rival, Azula came to the realization that there were some things she could not accomplish on her own, and some things only a brother can help her with.

_**Mad**_

Azula was never one to show anger or let emotions break through her cool façade, but even her eyes sparked and flames came to life unbidden the first time Zuko managed to lay a scratch on her.

_**Shadow**_

When Ozai was a child, he was always brought up short when compared to his brother; it is therefore ironic that Zuko is the one cast aside, while Azula is shown all the favor.

_**Now**_

To try and defend his actions with explanations of the past is pointless, Zuko knows, for it is what you do in the present that people look at, and not the tragedies of years gone by.

_**Learn**_

There are some things you cannot teach, but must be borne through experience; trial and error; as siblings, they both came to understand this at different points in their lives.

_**Blur**_

They are a flurry of activity; two splashes of color, each countering the other's attacks, too fast for the eye to see clearly.

_**Motion**_

It is after a furious battle that he finally goes through the movements that will deliver the coupe de grace; he chooses to aim it at somewhere other than her heart.

_**Change**_

Both often wished they could go back to their pasts and erase certain events, while altering others.

_**Attention**_

When she was small, Azula was always graced with their father's love, but never their mothers; becoming the black sheep was a surefire way to get the affections she was seeking, but in the end, she fell into the bad habit and found unable to break it.

_**Child**_

It is later on in life, when both have offspring of their own, that they concur not to repeat the mistakes of their parents.

**_Vision_**

There were many times Azula would look at her brother, and see nothing more than a foolhardy child; often Zuko would gaze at his sister, and see a replica of their father mirrored in her eyes.

_**One**_

No matter how much each chooses to deny it, both know deep down that they will only ever be one brother and one sister, and they are a gift to each other.

_**Fortune**_

As it is often said about the two: One is born lucky, the other is lucky to be born.

_**Naked**_

There was only one time Zuko walked in on his sister as she was getting dressed, and both silently swore to never mention nor think of it ever again.

_**History**_

Just when he thinks he's moving on, Zuko discovers that he hasn't learnt a thing.

_**Drive**_

Though different as they may be, all who know the two siblings would say there are undoubtedly many things they have in common; their stubbornness, tempers, and determination being only just a few.

_**Stop**_

Growing up, they never took the time to think out the dynamics of their unique relationship; they became aware of it later on as they spent more and more time working together.

_**Eye**_

Even as children it was already apparent that their points of view were jarringly different on many matters.

_**Power**_

One of the many things that set them apart was that one always strove for more and the other was mostly content to sit back and let things happen.

_**Gd**_

It is unclear whether Azula ever believed in a Higher Being, but Zuko often prayed his younger sister would find the path to redemption.

_**Hide**_

One of the games they would play as children was 'seek and find'; somehow, Zuko never imagined the pastime would one day dictate a portion of his life.

_**Safe**_

Of the many things that differentiates Zuko's life from his sister's, one was that, growing up, Azula could always fall back on the security and stability that came from their father; Zuko used to find the same comforts in his mother, until she disappeared.

_**Ghost**_

The worst thing about war, both siblings concur, is that the past always comes back to haunt; nothing is ever forgotten, and certainly not when concerning karma.

_**Sing**_

Though she could have written a list of all the things that irritated her about her brother, the most annoying by far, Azula decides, is that a tune of hope is never too far away whenever he thinks of their father.

_**Time**_

The years come to mock them, and in their old age, the two have nothing left but their memories, their legacies, and each other.

_**Torn**_

Between loyalty to his uncle, and fidelity to his sister, Zuko proves that blood is thicker than water.

_**Hunger**_

The greatest starvation of all, Azula finds, is not that of food, but of touch.

_**Book**_

In years to come, children will study many scrolls that document the history and lives of the two siblings, one of whom is remembered for glory, the other for the life's lessons that were learnt.

_**Wall**_

It is tragic that as children, they were encouraged to build barriers of animosity and hate, only to have to work hard to tear them down later on in life.

_**Wash**_

As children of royalty, they were waited on hand and foot, and the servants were responsible for all their needs; occasional mix-ups would happen, and woe betide the maid who dared give the prince one of his sister's dresses.

_**Goodbye**_

There were many times Azula imagined she'd never see her brother again, most of which when it was she delivering the final blow; it is ironic, therefore, that when his end finally came, not only did she not finish him off, but she had not even been present at all.

_**Sudden**_

Zuko never expected his sister to harbor anything but the greatest contempt for him; so when it was that she assured him of his decision, and even went as far as to lay a hand on his shoulder, the sincerity behind the words and action startled him.

_**Believe**_

The worst thing about trusting, Zuko reflects, is when you know you're going to be betrayed, and you choose to do so anyway.

_**Harm**_

History will make certain that what the Fire Nation did will never come to pass again, and the lives of the people that were torn apart and destroyed by war will stand as witnesses to testify such.

_**Precious**_

His sister was a curse, he often thought, someone sent to punish him for the evils of a past life; only later did he ever realize what a treasure she truly was, long after the trumpets of war and echoing cries have faded from the battlefield.

_**Brother**_

She would often wish he weren't born, and dreamt of the day he'd fall and never rise again; but after all is said and done, in the end she acknowledged him for who he truly was and had been all along.

_**Never**_

History is constantly changing as empires fall and battles are won, yet by no means had there ever risen a pair of brother and sister quite like Zuko and Azula; not in the Water Tribes, not in the Earth Kingdom, not among the Air Nomads, and not ever again in the Fire Nation.

_**End**_

A/N:

_Ha, bet you all thought that was another prompt! Not much to say on this, except I've been wanting to do the 1sentence prompts for a while now. Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you thought of them, which ones you liked best/least; I wasn't going for anything specific except for the last three, which I did them in that order on purpose._

_So, read and review if you can, cause you know, I always love to hear your opinions, and this was focusing on their relationship as siblings. This is not incest._

_Téa_


End file.
